See you later
by liveless-snow
Summary: sebuah cerita tentang gadis yang secara tidak sadar tak bisa untuk move-on, arwah yang mengambil manusia kedunianya, dan seorang bocah yang selalu menjaga orang yang sangat dia sayangi


==== See You Later ====

Vocaloid bukan milik saya

Miku Hatsune yang merupakan ketua osis Voca-Gakuen, terpaksa menambah kesibukannya saat tur sekolah. Tapi siapa menyangka terkadang orang yang kau lupakan terkadang masih mengingatmu dan melindungimu meskipun…..

==== Warning! =====

My first Pic, Miss. Typo yang paling cantik dan selalu eksis ditiap sudut fic. Titik,koma,tanda seru dan tanda-tanda lainnya yang tidak beraturan, sangat tidak sesuai dengan EYD

Please give me review, terima saran dan lain-lain lastly happy reading.

==== See You Later ====

Normal POV

Hari ini merupakan, waktu tur sekolah yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh seluruh siswa Voca_-Gakuen_ dan sebagai ketua Osis dari Voca-_Gakuen._ Miku terlihat sangatlah kecapaian karena harus bolak-balik menyiapkan segala keperluan serta mencegah da mengawasi kegiatan-kegiatan tidak senonoh yang mungkin saja terjadi pada saat terjadinya kegiatan ini.

" Kaito! Tolong katakan pada anak-anak cowok, kalau kalian mencoba mengintip jangan salahkan kami kalau terjadi pertumpahan darah ya! " Ujar Miku sambil tersenyum.

" Baik Hatsune-_Kaichou!_ "

Semua orang sudah mengetahui betapa mengerikannya ketua osis mereka ini, dia mungkin bisa saja mengatakan hal itu dengan tersenyum tapi jangan sampai kau melanggarnya kalau kau tidak ingin bertemu dengan penciptamu lebih cepat.

Setelah selesai seluruh urusan pencegahan kegiatan-kegiatan tidak senonoh itu terjadi diapun segera kembali kekamarnya. Disana dia dapat melihat kalau 5 orang teman sekamarnya Rin Kagamine, Luka Megurine, Gumi Megpoid, SeeU, dan Meiko Sakine.

" Miku datang! "

" Miku! "

Disana terlihat sebuah botol yang berada ditengah tempat mereka duduk saat ini, dari kondisi botol yang sedang menunjuk kearah RIn itu. Gadis itu langsung mengerti kalau saat ini mereka sedang bermain _Truth and Dare_.

" Miku ayo ikutan! "

" Ya, ya aku ikutan, tapi _Dare_nya jangan yang serem-serem ya! "

" Iya-iya! "

Dengan cepat Miku ikut duduk disamping Rin dan Luka. Dan dengan sigap Meiko langsung memutarkan botol tersebut, dan botol putaran pertama ini jatuh didepan Rin.

" Baiklah _**Truth or dare**_ Rin! " Semua orang disana langsung saja, meneriaki Rin saat melihat botol itu menunjuk kearah Rin

" _Truth!_ "

" Baiklah kalau begitu! Rin siapakah cowok yang kamu suka! " Luka langsung bertanya kepada Rin

" LUKA! " Sayangnya pertanyaan Luka membuat teman-temannya berteriak

" Eh memangnya kenapa? " ujar Luka bingung

" Kau bodoh ya? Masa kau sama sekali gak tau kalau Rin itu sukanya ama Oliver! " ujar Miku santai

" EHHHH! " Jawaban Miku membuat Rin dan Luka teriak secara bersamaan.

" Gimana kalian bisa tau soal itu ? "

" Rin memangnya kau merasa dengan sikapmu yang aneh setiap dekat Oliver, tidak akan membuat kami curiga ? "

" Segitu keliatannya kah ? "

" kurasa hampir satu sekolah tahu, dan menurutku Oliver juga tidak terlalu membencinya aku yakin kalau kau menembaknya saat tur ini, dia pasti mau kok " Jawab Miku

" Er… jadi kalian selama ini sudah tau ? " kali ini Luka yang berbicara

" Berbeda dengan cewek tomboy sepertimu, rata-rata kami sudah tau semua ! "

" YAAh… " Suara kecewa Luka hanya bisa disambut helaan nafas teman-temannya.

" BAiklah kalau begitu kita putar lagi ya! " Kali ini Rin yang memutar botol itu dengan cepat, suasana disana sangatlah tegang karena masing-masing gadis disana sedang menyiapkan diri kalau dia yang ditunjuk oleh botol sacral itu.

" Baiklah Miku ! _**Truth or Dare**_! " Teriak Rin saat melihat botolnya berhenti didepan Miku

" _Truth_ " Jawab Miku dengan santai

" Baiklah aku ingin bertanya, bagaimana perasaanmu terhadap Kaito ? " Ucap Rin, dari Muka Rin terlihat dia sangat ingin tahu jawaban dari pertanyaannya ini dan begitu juga dengan teman-temannya ditempat Miku dan Kaito adalah ketua osis serta wakilnya jadi tentu saja banyak gossip beredar soal hubungan mereka.

" Biasa aja, kurasa dia teman serta bawahan yang baik "

" Eh…. " ujar teman-temannya kecewa

" Kenapa memagnya ? "

" Cuma gitu doang? Gak ada rasa suka sedikitpun toh ? " Tanya Luka lagi

" Gak ada, " JAwab Miku datar.

" Jadi kalau misalnya siKaito gua ambil gak papakan ? " Kali ini Meiko yang mencoba menggoda Miku

" Silahkan " dan lagi-lagi dijawabnya dengan datar yang membuat semua orang disana kecewa, melihat sifat Miku yang biasanya dekat dengan Kaito membuat mereka semua berharap Miku akan mengatakan sesuatu yang special, tapi keliatannya dia hanya akan mengatakan jawaban yang barusan sebagai jawaban finalnya

" Baiklah kalau begitu kita putar lagi ya! " gadis itu langsung memutarkan botol itu dengan santai, dan sayangnya

" Kenapa aku lagi ? " Yap kali ini botol itu mengarahkan moncongnya pada Miku lagi,

" Ya udah deh _Truth _lagi, "

" Kalau begitu kali ini aku yang bertanya " Dari Mukanya Luka terlihat bahagia karena dia bisa memaksa Miku untuk menunjukan kebenaran apakah benar Miku tidak punya perasaan pada kaito dengan menanyakan

" Miku tipe cowok seperti apa yang kau suka, dan siapakah cinta pertamamu ? " Meiko dengan cepatnya memotong Luka yang baru saja mau bicara

" MEIKO! "

" Diamlah Luka! " ujar MEiko mendiamkan Luka yang mau merengek

" em…. " Miku mencoba membuat keadaan lebih dramatis dengan pose " SOk berfikir kerasnya "

" …. "

" Kalau tipe cowok yang kusuka adalah cowok yang dewasa, dan bisa menjagaku dan soal cinta pertamaku "…

**Miku POV**

" Miku tipe cowok seperti apa yang kau suka, dan siapakah cinta pertamamu ? " begitu mendengar pernyataan Meiko, aku langsung terkejut terutama cinta pertama itu

" Kalau tipe cowok yang kusuka adalah cowok yang dewasa, dan bisa menjagaku dan soal cinta pertamaku "

" Soal Cinta pertama ? "

" Aku….. " pertanyaan itu membuatku mengingat sebuah bayangan laki-laki yang memiliki rambut kuning, tapi entah kenapa meskipun orang itu terasa berharga aku…

"….. "

" Aku tidak punya? " Aku tidak bisa mengingatnya sedikitpun.

" Eh? Kok malah nanya ama kami kan itukan cinta pertamamu Mik… " Entah mengapa suara Luka secara tiba-tiba terpotong…..

" Hei Miku ? " Terlihat Rin melihat kearahku dengan pandangan khawatir

" Apa Rin ? "

" Mengapa kamu menangis ? "

" Menangis? " Aku meraba pipiku dan aku dapat merasakan cairan hangat yang mengalir dari mataku

" Aku? Aku ? Aku ? " Melihat diriku yang mulai menangis teman-temanku langsung memelukku

" Tenang saja Miku , gak papa kok kami ada disini kamu gak perlu takut "

" Teman-teman! " Dipelukan mereka semua entah mengapa perasaanku terasa hangat,

Aku mengingat kembali saat itu, aku yang sedang menangis ditengah jalan, akibat ayah dan ibu yang selalu bertengkar seperti biasanya, hujan sepertinya mempermudahkanku untuk menangis dan ditengah tangisan itu aku.

" _Sudah jangan menangis lagi_ " sebuah tangan yang lebih besar dariku terjulur padaku yang ada di tengah dinginnya hujan malam itu. Dan tanpa ragu akupun menggengam erat tangannya,

" _Sudah,sudah Miku-chan, Nii-sama akan menjagamu makanya kamu harus jadi anak baik ya" _

Mengingat hal itu serta lelah yang menumpuk dalam diriku secara perlahan aku mulai tertidur.

Dalam tidurku aku mengingat kembali peristiwa itu, yap peristiwa kecil yang merubah diriku. 

Bau dupa yang dibakar didepan foto orang itu, siapa dan kenapa ?  
Kumohon jangan buatku mengingat kembali luka lama itu  
Dan kenapa aku bisa lupa soal orang itu, kau siapa dan kenapa ?  
meskipun kau penting bagiku, kenapa aku bisa lupa padamu ?  
Maafkan aku…

==== See You Later ====

Author Note

Mulai dari sini

Bold = Rinto  
Italic = Bocah itu  
Tanpa apa-apa = Miku

**Miku POV**

Aku perlahan mulai,membuka mataku dan aku melihat kalau teman-temanku sudah tidak ada diruangan itu lagi. Aku melihat kearah jam yang menunjukan jam 9 malam.

" Seriusan dikit masa aku ditinggalin sendirian, "  
Tentu saja aku kesal karena aku ditinggalin sendirian, kenapa mereka tidak membangunkan aku untuk mandi bareng mereka.

Aku dengan cepat berjalan sambil membawa baju gantiku kearah pemandian air panas yang ada dibelakang hotel yang kami sedang tempati. Aku merasakan hal yang aneh, Entah kenapa suasana dihotel ini terasa sangatlah sepi, selama perjalanan aku kearah pemandian itu aku belum bertemu seseorangpun, apakah mereka semua sudah tidur?

Ketika aku sedang asik berjalan-jalan, aku mendengar langkah kaki yang mengikutiku. Ketika aku mempercepat langkahku suara itu terdengar dipercepat, begitu juga ketika aku memperlambatnya.

Melihat kondisi hotel yang terasa sepi mencekam inipun aku yang sedikit ketakutan, aku mencoba membalikkan badanku, sambil mempersiapkan diriku untuk menerima makhluk apa yang akan kutemui serta mengikutiku dari tadi dibelakangku ini. Baiklah dalam hitungan 3 aku akan berbalik.

1….

2…

3…..

Ketika aku berbalik, aku dapat melihat seorang Anak laki-laki kecil yang kalau kutaksir usianya saat ini mungkin hanyalah 12 tahun,

" Hei adik kecil, kamu kenapa mengikuti kakak ? Kamu tersesat ya ? " Ujarku menanyakan anak itu. Aku memperhatikan dia dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kakinya, kulitnya yang putih seperti porselen serta rambut kuningnya yang bagaikan madu membuatku menjadi agak tenang. Karena ini menunjukan kalau ternyata masih ada orang ditempat ini.

" _Jangan memanggilku anak kecil, dan aku tidak tersesat, kamulah yang tersesat "_

" Oh gitu, memangnya apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini ? "

" _Aku disini hanya ingin menjaga seorang gadis cengeng,ceroboh dan bodoh, yang terkadang tidak tahu kalau dia dalam bahaya_ " ujarnya dengan mantap dan serius

" Begitukah, kau pasti sangat menyayangi gadis itu ya ? "

" _Mungkin….. "_

" Gadis itu pasti sangat beruntung ya " Ujarku tersenyum, melihat anak itu yang terlihat sangatlah tenang. Ah aku jadi ingin juga punya seseorang yang melindungiku setiap saat.

" …_. "_ Entah kenapa sifat anak itu mengingatkanku pada orang yang tidak bisa kuingat, orang yang berharga tapi tidak bisa kuingat.

" _Kau harus cepat pergi dari sini sekarang juga_ "

" Eh kenapa memangnya ? "

" _Pokoknya kau harus pergi dari sini sekarang juga "_ jawab anak itu dengan muka yang serius.

" Baiklah aku duluan dulu ya, dik! Dan juga hati-hati ya salam buat temannya "  
mendengar pernyataannya yang aneh itu membuat aku merasa aneh dan aku langsung berlari meninggalkannya untuk mengejar teman-temanku, tapi ketika aku berlari aku dapat mendengar suara yang entah mengapa membuatku menjadi tenang

" _Hati-hati Miku-chan "_

Mungkin karena ucapan teman-temanku soal cinta pertama tadi, aku mungkin mengimajinasikan suara bisikan orang itu, suara yang selalu menenangkanku saat aku kecil dulu, suara orang yang berharga bagiku.

Aku saat ini sudah berada didepan tempat pemandian air panas dan disana aku dapat melihat seorang Pria dengan rambut Blondenya sedang asik beristirahat dikursi yang ada didepan pintu masuk pemandian air panas yang ada disana.

" …. " Melihatnya aku langsung terpana,wajahnya yang tirus dan tampan itu membuat wajahku secara tidak langsung memerah. Bisa dibilang dia ini 100% tipe cowok yang kusuka

" **Oh ada nona manis yang ingin mandi ya ?** " suaranya yang bagaikan lantunan lagu itu membuatku tersenyum.

" Ah iya, ngomong-ngomong kenapa tuan, belum masuk kePemandian" dan akupun akhirnya lebih memilih untuk duduk didepan cowok tampan ini.

" **Ah aku hanya ingin bersantai dulu, lagipula bukankah dengan duduk disini aku bisa bertemu dengan gadis yang cantik sepertimu."** jawaban darinya makin membuat wajahku memerah, untuk pertama kalinya entah mengapa aku merasa jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

" Oh ngomong-ngomong boleh aku kenal nama tuan ? " ujarku mencoba mencairkan suasana

" **Namaku Rinto, dan aku adalah orang yang mempunyai tempat ini "**

" Oh, jadi anda pemilik hotel ini ya ? "

" **Bukan hotel tapi tempat ini "**

" Eh ? "

" **Hahahahha kau bingung ya ? mungkin lebih baik kalau kau memikirkannya aku yang memiliki hotel ini "**

" Oh keren! " ujarku sambil tersenyum

" **Hahahaha aku senang sekali dengan orang sepertimu "**

" Eh? KEnapa ? "

" **Tidak hanya sifatmu yang ceria, senyummu juga manis banget "**

" Benarkah! " aku kembali tersenyum, entah mungkin karena terlalu banyak stress yang menimpaku atau karena aku bertemu dengan orang yang mengerti diriku, atau memang dia adalah orang yang bisa dengan mudah membuat orang lain tersenyum.

" **Ngomong-ngomong apakah aku mengganggumu ? bukankah kau ingin mandi, ? "**

" Ah tidak papa kurasa aku akan lebih baik untuk menemani tuan dulu saja, lagipula aku juga masih belum tau temanku sudah mandi atau tadi masih bermain-main diluar "

" **Oh jadi, kau belum tau temanmu sudah masuk atau belum ya ? "**

" Sayangnya begitu hahahahah "

" **Kalau begitu, bolehkah aku untuk mengganggu anda sementara "**

" Tentu saja " Mana mungkin anda menjadi gangguan tuan, ujarku dalam hati

" **Oh ya apa kau tau soal mitos tentang hotel ini "**

" Mitos ? "

" **Yap aku sudah sering mendengarnya, katanya ketika tidur disini jika kau tidak beruntung akan ada arwah jahat mendatangimu dan membawamu kedimensi lain, disana kau akan bertemu hantu berupa cowok tampan maupun cewek cantik didepan pemandian air panas sedang menunggu orang untuk dibawa kealamya untuk selamanya "**

" Eh? " Perlahan aku langsung merinding, meskipun ini mungkin hanyalah lelucon yang dibuat orang didepanku tapi kemungkinan ini untuk terjadi sangatlah tinggi, bukankah ini sedang terjadi saat ini jangan-jangan dia ini

" **Hei kau bukan hantu itukan ? "** Pertanyaan dari pria didepan itu membuatku menghela nafas.

" Hahahaha Tentu saja bukan, tuan ini bisa saja membuat orang ketakutan " jawabku sambil tertawa lepas

" **Melihatmu seperti ini sepertinya kau bukan hantu ya "**

" Tentu saja, "

" **Soalnya katanya kan kalau bertemu dengan cewek cantik, aku bisa diambil karena itu aku takut "** Jawabnya sambil tersenyum, yang lagi-lagi membuatku sedikit malu-malu kucing

" AH segitu mencurigakan kah aku ini ?

" **Hahahaha, bercanda, bercanda " **ujarnya ikut tertawa sambil senyum, sialan senyumnya itu manis banget. Dan entah mengapa aku seperti merasa pernah melihat senyuman ini.

" Apakah kita pernah bertemu ya ? " ucapku mencoba bertanya padanya, meskipun aku tahu kalau ini pertemuan pertama kami.

" **Kurasa tidak pernah "**

" Oh Maaf kalau begitu "

" **Tapi aku senang "**

" Senang ? "

" **Soalnya kalau kau merasa pernah melihat senyumku, artinya kau terpesona sehingga kau merasa pernah bertemu denganku** "

" Eh " Aku kembali Blushing, kata-katanya ini benar-benar nembak banget dengan keadaanku saat ini. Aku yang menjadi salah tingkah langsung berdiri dan

" **Kalau kau ingin menuju kamar mandi kamar mandi ada disebelah sana, ujarnya menunjuk kearah tempatku datang tadi "**

" Ah iya, kalau begitu aku kekamar mandi dulu " Ujarku yang langsung berlari mencoba untuk menutupi diriku yang saat ini sedang kasmaran

==== See You Later ====

**Miku POV**

Aku saat ini sedang berada didepan kamar mandi, yang kulakukan hanyalah mencuci mukaku dan duduk sebentar disana tapi tanpa kusadari pria kecil yang tadi mengikutiku saat ini sudah ada didepanku

" _Kau harus segera pergi dari sini "_

" Hei, dik aku tidak tau siapa kau tapi kau harus tau kalau kau tidak bisa seenaknya menyuruhku seperti ini, asal kau tau aku ini lebih tua dariku " entah kenapa aku menjadi kesal mendengar kata-katanya

" _Ini bukan tempatmu, seharusnya kau tidak punya kebencian terhadap hidupmu kan ? "_

" Hei, aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu tapi kau tidak bisa seenaknya menyuruhku " Ujarku yang masih mencoba sabar

" _Dasar cewek bodoh, memangnya apa urusanmu didunia ini ? memangnya apa yang kau inginkan ada didunia ini ?_ "

" Hei jaga kata-katamu itu, aku memaafkanmu karena kau itu anak kecil saja ya "

" _Cih "_ Aku mendengar anak itu berdecih, membuatku kesal tapi kata-katanya tentang keinginanku membuatku terhenyak, karena untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku aku bisa mendapatkan salah satu keinginanku yaitu bisa bertemu dengan orang yang cocok denganku sesuai dengan kata-kata anak itu.

" Asal kau tahu! Aku tidak pernah membencimu taoi kata-katamu itu benar-benar membuatku membencimu!"

karena aku tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah dengan anak itu, aku langsung pergi kedepan pemandian air panas tadi selesai meneriaki bocah kecil itu.  
Didepan pemandian air panas itu aku masih melihat Rinto belum masuk kekamar mandi yang tentu saja membuatku ceria meskipun tadi aku sangatlah kesal,

" **Bagaimana apakah ada yang rusak ditoilet perempuannya ? "**

" Tidak ada semuanya baik-baik saja kok, "

" **Syukurlah, aku tidak pernah masuk kesana makanya tidak pernah tahu tentang isinya "**

" Oh begitu " Aku menganggukkan kepala tanda kalau aku mengerti alasan dia menanyakan itu

Ketika aku sedang asik-asiknya melihat wajah orang itu. Secara tiba-tiba anak kecil yang dari tadi mengikutiku langsung dengan tidak senonohnya menggeser tempat dudukku dan duduk dihadapan Rinto.

" Hei tidak bisakah kau cari tempat lain "

" _Kau diam saja! "_ Entah mengapa melihatnya ini membuatku kesal, aku ingin sekali memarahinya tapi entah mengapa, ada perasaan lain dihati ini yang membuatku menjadi diam

" **Hahaha dia lucu sekali apa dia ini adikmu ? "**

" Tentu saja bukan mana mungkin aku punya adik senakal ini "

" _GRAAKKKK " _Aku merasakan kalau bocah itu dengan seenaknya menginjak kakiku

" Hei! "

" _HUH maafkan aku, aku tidak tahu kalau kakimu terinjak_ " aku dapat melihat bocah itu menyeringai, kalau saja Rinto tidak ada didepanku aku pasti akan menghajar dia walaupun masih kecil.

" **Hahaha kurasa dia menyukaimu "** ujar Rinto tertawa kecil

" Meskipun dia menyukaiku aku bukanlah pedofil yang akan menyukai bocah yang 5 tahun lebih muda dariku " Meski aku menghinanya entah mengapa kali ini dia melepaskan injakannya padaku dan dia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Rinto

" **Hem…. "**

" _Hem…. "_

Kedua orang itu saling berpandangan satu sama lain, melihat mereka saling berpandangan membuatku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Mereka berdua sangatlah mirip, bahkan kalau aku bertemu dengan mereka berdua ada disini secara bersamaan tadi. Mungkin aku akan berfikir kalau mereka berdua adalah kakak-adik, selain itu aku bisa merasakan seandainya umur mereka ini sama mungkin mereka berdua akan sangat mirip, yang membedakannya hanyalah bocah itu seperti berumuran 12 tahu sementara Rinto seperti orang berumuran 22tahunan, mungkin dia adalah anak pemilik penginapan ini ya?.

Selain itu memang benar kalau cara mereka berbicara sangat berbeda, satu sangatlah dewasa sedangkan satunya masih seperti bocah, tapi entah kenapa aura yang terpancar dari keduanya itu sama persis.

" _Tapi aku ingin bertanya apa tujuanmu ? "_tiba-tiba Bocah itu mengatakan hal yang absurd_._

" **Aku hanya ingin mengobrol bersama gadis itu, "**

" _Lalu "_

" **Itu saja "**

" Apa ? " Ujarku yang langsung kecewa dengan jawaban Rinto, aku ingin sekali dia mengatakan aku tertarik dan ingin menjadikannya pacar. tapi

" **Aku ingin berbicara dengannya hingga tidak akan ada orang yang menyadari kalau ini adalah pertemuan pertama kami dan membuat seolah-olah kami ini teman dekat "**

" _Dan "_

" **Tidak akan ada yang heran jika dia menghilang bersamaku "**

" Eh…. " Perlahan aku menjadi terdiam, bulu kudukku merinding mendengar perkataan Rinto

" **Karena aku tertarik dengannya "**

" Eh…. " mendengar itu akupun langsung tersenyum senang

" _Hei jangan berfikiran kalau dia akan menjadikanmu pacar gadis bodoh "_

" Hei! Tidak bisakah kau untuk tidak membaca pikiranku" teriakku

" _Dasar Gadis bodoh_ " Ujarnya terlihat tidak senang,

" **Dia ini sangatlah berarti bagimu ya ? "** pertanyaan ini ditujukan Rinto tidak untukku tapi untuk bocah didepanku

" _Yah, meskipun dia ini Gadis yang bodoh dan ceroboh, bagiku dia ini sangatlah berharga "_

" _Meskipun kadang-kadang aku berfikir, ada baiknya gadis ceroboh ini mati saja "_

" **Benarkah hal itu membuatku sangat senang " **

" _Hei yang kukatakan hanyalah perumpamaan jangan kau anggap serius "__**  
**_Aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya mereka sedang katakan, seolah-olah saat ini mereka ada didunia mereka berdua saja.

Dan dengan cepat suasana menjadi hening ketika dua orang didepanku ini saling menutup mulut mereka berdua. Aku yang ingin mencoba mencairkan suasana langsung terdiam ketika aku merasakan aura-aura disekitar mereka terasa sangatlah dingin.

" **Baiklah bagaimana kalau kita melanjutkan soal Arwah jahat yang tadi kuceritakan padamu Miku** " Ujar Rinto .

" _Arwah jahat biasanya adalah, arwah orang yang bunuh diri_ " Kali ini bocah itu melanjutkan, entah mengapa meskipun dia banyak bicara denganku aku tidak tahu siapa namanya

" eh ? " AKu hanya bisa bingung mendengar percakapan mereka berdua, dan mereka berdua seperti sudah saling kenal dengan baik, mereka dengan gampangnya melanjutkan kata-kata yang diucapkan satu sama lain

" **Arwah jahat , akan membenci makhluk hidup karena mereka terperangkap didunia ini selamanya dan mencoba menjadikan para makhluk hidup salah satu dari mereka**, **sehingga mereka bisa memiliki teman untuk mengisi kekosongan diri mereka.**"

" _Tapi kekosongan itu tidak akan pernah terisi dan begitu juga dengan orang yang mereka ajak "_

" **Tetapi mereka sendiri tidak bisa menarik paksa makhluk-makhluk hidup tersebut "**

" _Mereka memiliki kekuatan untuk mengambil bentuk fisik, seseorang yang sangat diinginkan oleh orang yang sedang mereka incar itu "_

" **Pada akhirnya itu semua tergantung dengan manusia itu sendiri, apakah dia akan menuruti ilusi atas kemauan dihati terdalamnya atau melepaskan ilusi itu sendiri "**

" **Artinya setiap orang yang tersesat memilih untuk tinggal disini atas kemauannya sendiri "**

" Hei? Hei ? " Aku mencoba menyela karena aku makin tidak tau, apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan ini.

Saat ini Rinto terlihat masih tersenyum sementara, bocah disampingku masih menatapnya dengan penuh amarah.

Mereka berdua memiliki bentuk wajah yang sangat mirip, mereka berdua sangatlah mirip seolah-olah mereka ini 1 orang dengan 2 ekspresi yang berbeda.

" **Ayolah apa kau tidak menyadarinya, kau dan aku ini sangatlah mirip "**

" **Aku menjadi seperti ini karena aku adalah bentuk dari pria sempurna yang ada didalam hatinya "**

" **Seadainya ini dunia nyata mungkin saat ini kau akan terlihat sepertiku dan akan duduk didepan dirinya seperti yang kulakukan tadi "**

" **Bukankah sudah jelas bahwa keinginannya hingga dia bisa sampai sini adalah….. "**

" _Diam kau! Kau tidak tahu apa-apa jadi jangan berbicara seolah-olah kau mengerti masalah ini "_

" **Hohohoho, percaya atau tidak ini adalah pertama kalinya basis pikiran seseorang bertemu dengan yang asli, aku hanyalah investasi dari harapan yang ada dihati gadis itu, sementara kau adalah yang aslinya. "**

" **Ini benar-benar sesuatu yang aneh " **Ujar Rinto sambil tersenyum

" AH! " aku akhirnya menyadarinya kalau Rinto adalah, hantu dari arwah jahat yang mengambil bentuk Pria yang sangat sempurna bagiku, sedangkan pria sempurna yang sesungguhnya bagiku adalah bocah disampingku.

Dadaku terasa sesak perlahan aku mulai merasakan kembali rasa sakit itu.

" **Baiklah kurasa sudah waktunya aku pergi, ini memang Cuma sekejap tapi aku senang bisa bicara dengan kalian "**

" _Jadi kau tidak ada masalah kan ? "_

" **Yap aku ingin agar gadis, itu tinggal disini selamanya tapi akan menjadi masalah jika pelindung gadis itu adalah orang sepertimu "**

" **Orang-orang memanggilku sebagai arwah jahat, tapi asal kau tahu aku tidak pernah memaksa mereka tinggal disini pada akhirnya semuanya terserah orang itu, memilih sendiri untuk tinggal disini selamanya "**

" **Dan terakhir, kau sudah menjadi pelindungnya semenjak kau mati ya ? "**

" _Tidak aku sudah menjadi pelindungnya jauh sebelum itu "_

" **Begitukah, baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu dan sampai jumpa Miku kuharap kita tidak bertemu lagi ya " **Ujar Rinto sebelum akhirnya dia pergi meninggalkan kami ditempat itu

" _ini adalah rumah orang itu, karena itu kalau kita disini saat dia tidak ada sama artinya kita masuk paksa kerumah orang, karena itu tidak baik jika kita terlalu lama berada disini "_

".. .. "

==== See You Later ====

Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa karena akhirnya aku mengingat semua kenyataan tentang bocah ini, kenangan yang sudah lama sekali terjadi yap kenangan yang terjadi sekitar 8 tahun lalu itu.

Dan juga cerita tentang tangan hangat yang selalu siap menggengam tanganku.

Laki-laki itu 3 tahun lebih tua dariku, meskipun begitu tinggi kami tidak jauh berbeda bahkan aku yakin jika saat ini dia masih hidup mungkin aku akan lebih tinggi dari dirinya.

Dengan sedikit menjinjitkan kakiku aku bisa dengan mudah melihat wajahnya. Laki-laki itu meskipun sangatlah kecil dia sangatlah kuat. Ketika dia masih 4 sd dan aku masih kelas 1 dia menghajar anak-anak kelas 6 karena mengambil kotak makanku, dia selalu melindungiku,menjulurkan tangannya ketika aku sedih, dan membuat lelucon bodoh saat aku ingin menangis.

Dia sangatlah berharga bagiku, tapi dia saat ini sudah tidak ada didunia ini lagi, ketika aku merasakan perasaan berbeda ketika aku merasakan bahwa dia adalah sesuatu yang berharga sesuatu yang selalu ingin kupeluk dan kugenggam.

Ketika aku baru saja merasakan dan menyadari tentang apa yang dimaksud dengan cinta itu. Belum sempat aku mengatakan hal itu padanya dia meninggal karena kecelakaan.

Aku ingat sekali saat itu adalah tahun ajaran baru. saat itu aku masih kelas 4 sd dan dia masih kelas 1 Smp, aku masih ingat ketika dia mengatakan " Bagaimana penampilan Len-nii? "ujarnya sambil menunjukan seragam Smpnya.

Ponytailnya yang tertiup angin ketika dia berputar membuat dia terlihat seperti anak-anak meskipun usianya sudah sangat tua bagiku saat itu.

Karena saat itu aku merasa malu akan kekerenannya saat itu, aku hanya bisa menundukkan kepala kebawah, aku ingat bagaimana sedihnya wajahnya saat itu.  
Dia mengantarkanku kesekolahku lalu seperti biasa dia mengatakan " Sampai jumpa nanti ya! ".

Tetapi hari itu dia tidak pernah menjemputku dan hilang dari hidupku untuk selamanya.

Karena itu adalah terakhir kalinya aku bisa bertemu dengannya,

Karena tidak lama setelah itu dia mengalami kecelakaan dan meninggalkanku untuk selamanya.

Ketika jenasahnya, dimasukkan kedalam kotak peristirahatan terakhirnya dia terlihat tersenyum, aku saat itu sama sekali tidak menangis sedikitpun bukan karena aku tidak sedih, tapi karena kesedihanku yang terlalu banyak membuatku tidak bisa untuk sedikitpun meneteskan air mata.

Seluruh emosi itu akhirnya terakumulasi menjadi satu, ketika aku sampai dirumah aku menyadari betapa aku kehilangan dirinya, senyumnya, tawanya, dan lelucon bodohnya aku mencintai seluruh yang ada padanya.

Tapi sekarang tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan, kalau saja aku saat itu berani melihat wajahnya, kalau saja aku berani mengatakan " Nii-san bajumu itu bagus sekali! ", kalau saja aku sempat mengatakan "Aku suka pada Nii-san", mungkin Dia masih akan hidup.

Tapi tidak lama kemudian aku mencapai umurnya, dan tidak kusadari saat ini aku sudah 5 tahun lebih tua darinya.

Dan perasaan dan ingatan soal dirinya pun perlahan tergerus oleh waktu.  
Atau kalau bisa kubilang dipaksa menghilang dari pikiranku oleh waktu.

Semenjak itu tiap aku bertemu dengan orang yang mirip dengannya aku akan merasa senang, tapi hanya itu saja yang kulakukan karena aku tidak pernah merasa puas sedikitpun terhadap apa yang dimiliki orang lain aku selalu saja bisa untuk mencari ketidak sempurnaan dari diri orang lain.

Dan tanpa kusadari aku secara tidak langsung mencoba mengejar pecahan fragmen yang hanya ada dimasa lalu itu.

==== See You Later ====

" _Pintu keluarnya disebelah sana " _Ujar Len-nii menunjukan pintu depan penginapan itu sambil menjulurkan tangannya seperti biasa.

Dan akupun seperti dulu menggenggam balik tangan yang selama ini terasa besar dan hangat itu saat ini terasa sangatlah kecil dan dingin, meskipun begitu jauh didalamnya aku merasakan kehangatan dan kekuatan yang selalu menopangku.

" _Aku tidak bisa untuk berjalan bersamamu lagi saat ini_ " Ujar Len_-nii_ sambil tersenyum

" _Tapi aku bisa menunjukan jalannya untukmu, jadi kali ini kau harus berjalan sendirian"_

" Begitukah ? " aku hanya bisa tersenyum pahit, ingin sekali aku tinggal disini selamanya tapi aku tahu kalau aku mengatakan itu dia pasti akan sangat marah.

" Hei Len-_nii_ kau selalu bersamaku kan ? "

" _Begitulah dan aku akan tetap bersamamu tidak apa-apa kan ? "_

" _Dan jangan buatku khawatir seperti ini, karena caraku untuk membantumu sangatlah terbatas _"

" Baiklah aku akan hati-hati "

" _Baiklah jaga dirimu baik-baik ya_ " Ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Ah dia tersenyum, itu adalah senyum kakak yang sangat kusukai, senyum yang sangat gentle dari seorang yang selalu ada disampingku.

Melihat hal itu semua perasaanku selama ini tumpah, dan aku yang tidak sanggup menahannya langsung menangis.

" HuwA! "

" _Hei, hei berhentilah menangis kalau kau melakukan hal ini aku merasa bersalah tau "_ Kali ini Len-_Nii_ menjadi panic melihatku menangis dan mencoba menghentikan tangisanku dengan menunjukan wajah-wajah bodohnya seperti dulu.

" hahahahhah " melihat aku tertawa dia tersenyum.

Melihat ini aku menyadari bahwa perasaanku saat bertemu Rinto tadi hanyalah seperti kelereng yang dibandingkan dengan bola kaki, jika dibandingkan dengan perasaanku pada Len-_nii_.

Ingin sekali aku menangis tanpa hentinya, saat ini aku seperti seorang anak yang tersesat diMall dan bertemu lagi dengan orang tuanya, ingin sekali aku memeluk dan menggenggam tangannya untuk menunjukan padanya betapa aku kehilangannya.

Tapi aku tidak melakukannya, karena saat ini aku bukanlah anak kecil lagi.  
Jika aku tidak bisa untuk merelakannya aku hanya akan menjadi beban dan membuat dia tersiksa karena itu saat ini aku

" Len-_Nii_, aku sangat senang bisa berbicara denganmu lagi " ucapku yang sudah tidak menangis lagi.

" _Yah aku juga "_

" Apa aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi ? "

" _Pertanyaan bagus! Mungkin saja suatu hari nanti ? "_

" Oh ya dan satu lagi… "

" _Apa ada yang masih kurang ? "_

" Aku tidak pernah sempat mengatakan hal ini padamu saat itu, dan aku selalu menyesal tidak bisa mengatakan hal ini padamu"

" apa kau tahu ketika kau memakai bajumu saat pertama kali masuk SMP, kau itu keren sekali! "

" _TERIMA KASIH_ " Ah dia tersenyum lagi

" Aku akan senang jika bisa bertemu denganmu lagi " Saat ini aku sudah ada didepan pintu keluar yang ditunjukkan Len-nii.

Tanpa melihat kearahnya lagi, aku membuka pintu itu. Pintu itu dipenuhi dengan kegelapan sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa melihat tanahnya, aku menginjakkan kakiku kedalam kegelapan itu, kehilangan keseimbangan aku terjatuh kedalam kegelapan, aku dapat melihat Len-_nii_ menatap kearahku seolah mengatakan dia akan melupakan diriku dan terlupakan olehku.

Saat ini aku tahu kalau sudah saatnya aku melupakan tentangnya,dan membiarkan dia tenang, baik untuk kebaikanku maupun dirinya. Aku menutup mataku dan aku.

==== See You Later ====

Miku POV

" Miku! " didepan mataku aku dapat melihat sudah banyak sekali orang-orang yang ada dikamar tempatku menginap

" Eh ada apa ini ? "

" Kau tadi tidak bisa bangun ketika kami membangunkan kamu, makanya kami memanggil pemilik hotel dan dia mengatakan mungkin kau dibawa oleh arwah jahat. " Teriak Luka sambil memelukku.

" Oh ya tidak apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja kok " Ujarku menenangkan Luka,

" Bukankah lebih baik kalau kita sekarang mandi bareng dulu, pemandian air panasnya kan terkenal "

" Oh iya, kalau ketua sudah berkata seperti itu baiklah ayo kita pergi! " setelah aku mengatakan itu seluruh siswa yang berkumpul dikamar itu langsung bubar.

" Hei Rin "

" Ada apa Miku ? " Ujar Rin yang menoleh ketika aku memanggilnya

" Aku tadi bertemu Len-Nii "

" Eh? "

" Dan dia tetap keren seperti biasanya "

" Begitukah? Syukurlah… " Ujar Rin sambil tersenyum

" Hei, Hei siapa itu Len-Nii ? " ujar Luka kepo

" Dia itu cinta pertamaku " Jawabku membuat semua orang yang yang ada disitu menjatuhkan semua barang yang sedang dia pegang.

" EH! "

==== See You Later ====

Setelah sempat membuat kekacauan karena membawa nama Len_-Nii_ aku akhirnya bisa keluar dari kamar itu menuju kearah tempat pemandian air panas, dan ketika aku sampai didepan situ aku dapat melihat seorang dengan rambut kuning madunya dengan tinggi yang tidak terlalu tinggi dariku berjalan keluar dari tempat mandi pria, dan ketika aku sedang ingin memfokuskan mataku aku merasakan sebuah injakan dikakiku.

Tapi tidak ada orang disana, yang menginjaknya

" _Kalau kau mencoba mencarinya, kau bisa masuk kesana lagi "  
" Karena itu lebih baik jangan coba untuk mencarinya " _

Seperti mendengar suara seseorang aku pun tertawa dan langsung masuk kepemandian perempuan.

" Terima Kasih Len_-Nii_, dan juga sampai jumpa lagi "

==== See You Later ====

The End

Another One-Shot Gaje From Ane dan mohon reviewnya kakak, dan master-master. Tapi mohon untuk tidak flame ya soalnya hati author lemah,

And See you in next Fic.


End file.
